


Of Ladybugs and Cats

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien also gets himself tangled in string that chapter, Adrien cannot resist the cheesy cat puns, Adrien is the subbiest, Adrien the actual cat, Adrien the cat boy, Agender Character, Alya is a scary lady, Alya's nosy, Blushing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Marinette as Marc, Multi, Nino's a good wingman, Non-binary character, Peacock Miraculous, Reverse Crush AU, THEY'RE DORKS, Trans Character, also really adorable, chapter five is sinful, curse the tomato child and my inability to not ship him with Marc and Adrien, fighting akuma's in a binder is the bane of ladybug's existence, it's what gives him away actually, let's just say a certain someone figure's out the Adrien's Chat, origanal akumatized character, so this is becoming ot3 fic, that's Marinette/Marc, that's Nathanael, the dorks share a short little kiss, the peacock Kwami is a little butt, the sweet tomato child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc's just trying to balance his life as a civilian and his superhero duties. Adrien just wants a date with his crush, Marc. Alya is nosy and scary. Nino just wants to chill and avoid Alya's wrath being brought down upon him or Adrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrien get's a Lunch Date

Adrien bit his bottom lip, twiddling his thumbs together from nervousness. He took a deep breath; today was the day he was going to do it. He was going to ask out his crush today, he could do this. He _could_ do this. But what if he said no? Oh god! He couldn’t do this; he couldn’t do this.

Nino clapped a hand on his slowly panicking friend’s shoulder, “Relax dude you can do this. Marc’s a guy and the worst that could happen is he says no. Which he probably won’t, he’s too nice.”

Adrien smiled at his friend, feeling his racing heart start to calm down. “Thanks man, I need that and your right I don’t have anything to worry- “

“Don’t have anything to worry about what now?” Alya said pushing herself between the two boys, Adrien could see Marc coming over to them at a more sedate pace a sheepish expression on his face. Adrien blushed and quickly looked away.

“You shouldn’t have interrupted…” Adrien muttered under his breath, but said “Nothing you need to know,” a bit louder.

Alya pouted at him, “Just tell me, cause I’ll find out what it is one way or the other.”

“Hehe yeah…”

“Alya, let him be.” Marc said pulling his nosy friend off Adrien, “Sorry about that.” He said to Adrien.

“No problem,” Nino said elbowing Adrien in his said. “Now’s your chance dude,” he whispered.

“Um, Marc? Can I ask you something?”

“You just did, but go ahead.”

“Wouldyougoonalunchdatewithme!?” Adrien blurted out, face red.

“Um sorry, but what was that?” Marc asked flashing Adrien a smile.

“Would you go on a lunch date with me?” Adrien asked much slower this time, but his face just seemed to get even more red.

Marc nodded thinking to himself that Adrien looked really cute blushing like that, “Sure. I’ll see you at lunch then.” He waved bye and dragged Alya off to class. Adrien stood frozen to the spot still processing that his crush had just agreed to go on a date with him.

“Dude.” Nino said waving his head in front of Adrien’s face, “If we don’t get to class we’ll be late. Snap out of it.” Nino shook his head, resigning himself to the fact that he was just going to have to drag his friend to class or leave him there to be late.

* * *

The café that the couple ended up going to was tiny and served mostly sweets rather than actual food, but the Pair still had fun. Around the corner hidden by a bush was another pair, “they look like they’re having fun.” Alya commented.

“You don’t think this is weird do you?”

“Shut up Nino. I’m trying to make sure my best friend’s having fun. Oh and you can tell Adrien that if he hurts a hair on my Marc’s head that’s he’ll wake up in a back alley in London with nothing, but a handkerchief and a turtle.”

“Um… okay… one question though. Why a turtle?” Nino said looking nervously and slightly scared for his friend.

“You don’t want to know.”

Nino gulped, okay then.

* * *

Marc smiled leaning closer to Adrien trying to get a better look at him in order to try and figure out just who he reminded him of. He tried to do it as natural as he could so Adrien didn’t think anything of it. “You know your fur-really pawsome and you make me purr.” Adrien said. Marc blinked; blond hair, green eyes, same build, terrible cheesy cat puns… Chat Noir! That’s who he reminded him of. Oh god Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.

He laughed, “Really cheesy.”

“You’re smiling though! So I win. Do I get a reward?”

Marc pondered it for a second before leaning over and pressing his lips to Adrien’s, “How’s that for a reward, kitty-cat?” Adrien blushed as red as Ladybug’s suit and Marc chuckled he really did look adorable when he blushed.


	2. Freak out's and Pillow fights

Marc paced the floor of his room, freaking out over the fact that his now-kinda-boyfriend Adrien is also his partner Chat Noir. What was he going to do? He didn’t know what he should do, did he tell Adrien that he knew and also that he’s Ladybug? “Tikki what should I do?”

“Maybe just wait and see what happens?” His Kwami suggested, “It’s not like it’s that much of a big deal since its only Chat. Plenty of previous Ladybugs and Chat Noir’s have known each other’s identity.”

Marc took a deep breath to calm himself down, Tikki was right he shouldn’t be getting worked up over this. It’s not like he was going to go around and tell people who Chat was… “Thanks Tikki.”

“No problem Marc!”

* * *

“Ssssooooo…” Alya started flopping herself down on her friends bed. “Who was your date, hmm?”

Marc tilted his head smiling, “It was nice. Adrien was really cute, though I could have done without the cheesy cat puns.”

Alya snickered, “I didn’t know model boy used cat puns. Is he into Chat Noir to?”

“It didn’t come up, but maybe.”

“Then you have even more in common, Mister Chat-Noir’s-biggest-fan.” Marc shook his head at his friend trying to give her his best ‘I’m-not-obsessed-with-Chat-Noir’ face, but it didn’t quite work out in his favor from the blush spreading across his cheeks.

“He does purr though.” Marc mumbled.

Alya snorted, her cider making a reappearance from her nose. “Wha- did you just say that Adrien Agreste purrs?”

“I did.”

“That is the cutest thing ever!” Alya squealed rolling around the bed the cider sitting forgotten on the bedside table. Marc sneakily took a photo of her sending it to Adrien with the caption: told her you purr and this is how she reacts… she also called it cute. Which it is, you are.

“What’re you doing? Texting the lil’ kitty that’s your boyfriend?”

“Alya, it was one lunch date.”

“But you like him and he likes you so…” He through a pillow at her head that she ducked sticking her tongue out at him throwing the pillow back managing to hit her laughing friend in the face. “Oh now you’ve done it,” He laughed. “Pillow war!”

“Kids, cookies?” Sabine said poker her head into Marc’s room. Alya and Marc froze in their pillow battle stances. “Bad time?”

They nodded, “But leave the cookies.”


	3. Suprise Balcony visits and Sleepy kittens

 Marc sighed taking in a deep breath of the crisp air of the night. The Stars were really beautiful and Paris at night was such a sight to see, he would never grow tired of seeing it or swing through the streets as Ladybug. Being able to help people the way he did never failed to put a smile on his face and after that interview he gave Alya where he outed himself as a transman it made him even happier knowing that he was helping other kids just like him. He sighed to himself when he remembered that he should be taking his binder off soon, it wasn’t good to wear it for so long… it wasn’t like anyone could see him up here… He gripped the edge of the tank binder pulling it up over his head in a fluid practiced motion. He frowned a look of disgust crossing his face at the sight of his own chest as it reminded him- no he couldn’t think like that. He was as much a man as any other. Pulled his knees up, looking up at the sky purposefully ignoring his chest.

“Hello, handsome.” A familiar voice purred. Marc glanced over at Chat, at his boyfriend. It was becoming progressively harder to not drop any hints that he knew mostly because it was so obvious. It made him wonder if he was that obvious.

“Hey, Chat.” He said hugging his leg tighter to his chest. Sure he was pretty sure Chat- Adrien wouldn’t care about that, but a small part of him was scared he would and wouldn’t want to be with him anymore. He knew that was stupid, irrational but it still scared him. He didn’t want to lose his sweet charming boyfriend.

“What’s wrong?” Chat said tilting his head, his ears flattening a bit with concern.

“It’s nothing… just an irrational fear of mine. I’ll get past it.” He smiled trying to reassure his boyfriend, but he didn’t think it was very convincing if judging by the concern still painted all over Chat’s face.

“You want to take about it?” Chat asked pressing himself up against Marc’s side.

“Eventually.” Marc replied, “Eventually. But it’s getting late shouldn’t you be getting home?”

“It’s not like I’ll be missed. My father’s rarely home and my mother’s… not around anymore…” Marc felt his heart swell and he pulled Chat into a one armed hug, kissing the other boy’s forehead.

“Chat?” He asked only to see that he’d fallen asleep. Marc smiled at his adorable boyfriend easily picking him up bridal style, his binder swinging freely from his fingers as he carried the sleeping Chat into his room, settling the blond cat on his bed.

* * *

When Chat woke up it was to the sound of the shower starting, looking around he realized he was in Marc’s room and that he must have fallen asleep. Should he leave? Well yes he should he had school, but should he say goodbye to Marc first and thank him for letting him sleep there? He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice the shower turning off. “I see sleeping kitten his awake.” Chat stopped he’d never heard Marc say a pun of any kind before. “What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?”

Chat opened his mouth to say something, but just ended up closing it again. And why was Marc wearing a towel like a girl would? “Not that I mind you staying here, but I have to get ready for school. And I would appreciate some privacy.” Chat blushed turning away.

“I- I’ll see you some other time then.” He stuttered as he left via the window. Marc chuckled watching his boyfriend go a light flush on his own cheeks.


	4. Adrien is Sweet and Chloe's a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter's a little steam, just thought I'd warn you in case you don't want to read that kind of thing. It doesn't go beyond making out though.

Adrien groaned between the fevered kisses, tanging his hands in Marc’s hair. He pressed his body closer to his boyfriends almost as if he were trying to merge with him. Marc trailed kisses and love bites along Adrien’s jaw and neck, and held his hips tightly in his hands; and if not for Adrien’s jeans his nail would have probably left marks. Adrien grinded his hips against Marcs, he could feel Marc’s hands exploring under his shirt and pulled back for a moment removing it. Marc smirked and attacked one of Adrien’s nipples with his lips, swirling his tongue and little nipping at it with his teeth causing Adrien to moan out. Marc felt Adrien’s hands brush against his skin as he moved to take Marc’s shirt off. He reached back to grab Adrien’s wrist, “No.” He wasn’t wearing his binder currently so he definitely wasn’t taking off his shirt. “I’m not taking off my shirt.”

“Why?”

Marc sighed he was going to have to tell him sooner or later, and he had kept putting it off and now they were in this situation. “Because I wasn’t born a boy.”

“What do you mean? Of course you were born a boy.” Adrien said placing kisses along his boyfriend’s jaw.

“What I mean is I was born with a stereotypical pink bow on my head.”

“Oh. Why didn’t you just say that?”

Marc looked away his face red. “I was scared okay,” he mumbled.

Adrien laughed and Marc gave him a mock glare. “You don’t have to be scared,” He said kissing his boyfriend. “Doesn’t matter what’s in your pants you’re still a boy to me and everyone else that matters.”

Marc grinned pulling Adrien closer to him, “Thanks for that.” He whispered voice husky, “Know where were we, hmm?” Adrien grinned and kissed his boyfriend again.

* * *

“Someone was having fun, hmm.” Alya said wiggling her eyebrows as she looked over the amount of hickies on her friend’s neck. “Chloe will certainly be through fits today!” She cackled that last bit, fucking with Chloe was probably one of her favorite past times.

Marc shrunk into his seat his face as red as his Ladybug suit. “Can you not, I rather not have Chloe decide to murder me. I quite like being alive.”

“Or rather you like making Kissy faces with Adrien.”

“You’re evil.”

Alya laughed, “But you love me all the same!”

“Yes, but you’re still evil. Can’t you go tease someone else? Or go mess with Chloe that’s better for everyone.”

“Nope!” She said popping the p.

“Great…” He mumbled to quiet for anyone to hear.

“Oh Adrikins!” Chloe yelled as she attached herself to his arm, he awkwardly smiled at her.

“Uh hi, Chloe.”

Marc leaned forward tapping her on her shoulder, “What do you want?” She snapped at him.

He smiled politely at her, “I’d like you to get you claws off my boyfriend please. You’re making him uncomfortable.”

“What are you talking about he’s mine.” She said gripping his arm tighter.

Marc raised an eyebrow, “Um no and I asked politely once and if you make me ask you again it won’t be so politely.” He was still smiling that sweet smile of his though his voice betrayed that sweetness. Chloe glared at him, but didn’t other wise move. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor was heard as Marc got up and literal pulled Chloe off Adrien and set her down in her own seat.

“I asked you nicely, you refused so I move you by force instead.” And he sat back down in his seat.

“My father will hear about this.” She huffed crossing her arms in anger. She was ignored.


	5. Yarn is Ruined and Fun is Had

Marc was bent over his desk, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on his newest design: a binder like top that appeared like any other shirt while binding. He even planned to make a swim suit version. He glanced down at his lap when he heard Tikki giggling, “What the…?” He whispered to himself, spinning around in his chair when he heard a loud crash. “Adrien what’re you doing?”

Adrien smiled at him sheepishly from where he was wrapped up in yarn, “Um…”

Marc crouched down examining the yarn, “…This is my good yarn…”

“Don’t be mad.” Adrien whispered, “Please.”

“Adrien.” Marc placed a hand on his boyfriend’s chest keeping him pinned to the floor, “Why?” Adrien gulped and squirmed, trying to get away. “Adrien, _honey_ , I just want to know why. It’s a very simple question.” He wasn’t yelling or showing any other sign of anger, no he sounded more disappointed than anything else and Adrien getting that from his father let alone from his boyfriend. “If you tell me why I’ll cut you free.”

“And if I don’t?”

Marc smirked, “I’ll leave you like this to figure out how to get free on your own.”

“But what if I can’t tell you because of a promise I made?”

Marc blinked, he hadn’t expected that. He knew he’d made Chat promise not to tell anyone no matter what, but… “I think Ladybug can make an exception.” He didn’t know why he said that, but watching Adrien’s eyes go wide like that… He straddled his boyfriend then pressing kisses along his jaw until he got to Adrien’s ear, “Besides I already know why I just wanted to hear you say it. You should be more careful with those cat puns of yours.” He leaned back then to take in Adrien’s shocked expression. “I’ll tell you something else, I’m Ladybug.”

Adrien stared open mouthed at his boyfriend- his lord? “Wha-what? Why didn’t you tell me before!”

Marc laughed blue eyes twinkling, “I wanted to see if you could figure it out on your own kitty-cat.” Adrien pouted and Marc chuckled kissing him. “But I don’t know if I want to cut you free, you look really good all tangled up in my yarn.” Adrien’s eyes went wide his cheeks reddening and he could feel himself getting hard. Marc smirked at his boyfriend below him sliding himself forward so he could reach behind himself to palm Adrien’s cock through his jeans. Adrien mewled thrusting his hip upward into Marc’s hand. “Such ad needy kitty-cat, hmm.” Marc hummed. “Do you like being tied up in my yarn and at my mercy?” He asked still gently palming Adrien’s cock.

“Mm hm.” Adrien moaned.

“Use your words kitty-cat.”

“Y-yes! Pl-please!”

“Please what? You have to tell me.” By now Marc had undone his boyfriend’s pants and was making circle motions on the tip with his thumb, his other hand playing with Adrien’s nipples through his shirt.

“Mm, mm.” Adrien mewled thrusting his upward again. “Pl-please stop t-teasing m-me, p-please!”

Marc smirked, “Shh, you don’t want my parents to hear you now do you?” Adrien shook his head biting back another moan. Marc was enjoying this, having his Adrien pinned beneath him, all tangled up in yarn and at his mercy- he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on at least a little bit.

“Marc p-p-please.”

Marc hummed as he slid his body backward until he was setting somewhat comfortably on Adrien’s knees. He smirked as he gripped the rim of Adrien’s boxer briefs with his teeth, pulling them down to expose his cock to the open air; which caused Adrien to let out another moan. “So needy.” Marc whispered his warm breath hitting Adrien’s cock causing a shudder to run down the boy’s spine. Marc gave Adrien’s cock a slow lick before sucking the tip into his mouth.

“f-fuck.” Adrien gasped out, thrusting his hips trying to feel more of Marc’s warm mouth. Marc grinned swirling his tongue around his boyfriend’s cock. “Gunna- gunna…” Adrien mewled as he came, Marc pulled back getting a face full of his boyfriend’s cum. Adrien sagged, tired and spent.

Marc pressed his lips against Adrien’s as he reached for the scissors that were on his bed side table, and easily cut through the yarn. Adrien purred against Marc’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck once he was free. “I should make you clean up your mess.” Marc whispered against Adrien’s lips, “But I won’t, just this once. Next time I will.” Adrien shuddered, smiling at the prospect of a next time.

* * *

“Did you get any sleep last night, dude?” Nino asked clasping his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Yes, but not really? I was a bit distracted…”

* * *

“With that hair, I’d say you had sex.” Alya said as she took her seat next to her friend.

“Close enough.”

“Ooo. Well then be safe.” She said winking at him.

Marc shook his head at her. “I could say the same to you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Okay then, play it that way then.” Marc said pulling his book from his bag. “But I know what you and Nino get up to when you think no one’s looking.”

“Wha- how could you!”

“Don’t do things in the library then.” Alya pouted and in front of them he could tell Nino was red. He leaned forward and tapped Nino on the shoulder, a condom between his fingers, “Need this?” Nino’s face reddened, but he did take the condom quickly stuffing it in his pocket.


	6. Tomatos, Cats, and Ladybugs

Rose rested her head on her friend’s shoulder, “It’s not so bad Nath.” On Rose’s other side, Juleka smiled at them reaching her hand over to pat them on their back.

Nathanael turned their head peering out from beneath his hair, “How is it not that bad? They’re dating, I don’t have a chance with either of them. Besides they probably wouldn’t be in to me even if they were single…”

Rose smacked him, frowning. “Don’t be like that! You’re the sweetest! Anyone would be lucky to date you!” Nathanael just rubbed his cheek and slumped down on his desk.

Juleka pulled her tiny, feisty girlfriend onto her lap, “Maybe it’s best to just let them be by themself.”

“I guess.” She said leaning against her girlfriend’s chest.

* * *

“Do you think they’re okay?” Marc said elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs.

“Who?”

“Nathanael. They’ve been mopey for a while now.” Marc watched the red head with worried eyes, he really didn’t like seeing friends hurt and he did consider Nathanael a friend. “I’m going to invite him to have lunch with us, maybe spending time with friends will help them feel better.” Adrien frowned for a second before throwing himself onto his boyfriend’s lap, clinging to him, “Adrien! Let go.”

“No.” He whined burying his face in Marc’s stomach.

“Adrien stop behaving like a child.” But Adrien didn’t budge and he’d settled on just dragging Adrien with him, “Um Nath? I um noticed that you seemed really down lately and I was wondering if you’d want to have lunch with us?” Adrien started whining again, his boyfriend was too nice and he didn’t want to share. “Adrien stop whining. Sorry about him.” Nathanael stared owlishly at them, the couple made a really comical sight with Adrien bent over and clinging to Marc’s waist and Marc trying to appear normal; he couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Laughing’s better than being sad even if it’s at me- err us. But do you want to eat lunch with us or…?”

Nathanael nodded, “I’d like that.” Adrien’s whining got louder, along with the sounds of Marc telling his silly boyfriend to stop shining and to let go of his waist. Nathanael snickered again.

* * *

“Someone’s feeling better!” Rose sang plopping herself down in the seat next to Nathanael.

“Yeah- I had a really interesting lunch.”

“We heard, Adrien and Marc were really loud. Pretty sure the whole school heard!” Rose chirped, “But at least you’re not all mopey. I don’t like it when you’re mopey…”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be! Just try and be happy. It’s better to be happy then sad.” She smiled at them dragging the corners of their mouth into a smile. “Smile!”

“Yeah okay,” They said with a small smile. “Go back to Juleka before she thinks I’m stealing you from her or something.”

“You would never do that.” But she did bounce back over to Juleka, taking her seat just before the bell rang for class.

* * *

“You have to admit it was fun.” Ladybug said as he played with his yo-yo, swinging his legs out over the open air.

Chat pouting next to him, “I don’t like to share.”

“You don’t mind when Alya or Nino join us for lunch.” Ladybug shot back.

“But the tomato likes you. He has a crush on you. Evil Illustrator, remember?”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, “I remember. And it shouldn’t matter if he has a crush on me because I like you; you silly kitty-cat. How many times do I have to tell you that, what do I have to do to make you remember that? Collar you?” Chat blushed, looking away. “Chat look at me.” He wouldn’t, “Chat do you actually want that? For me to, ahem, collar you?”

Several minutes passed until Chat slowly nodded, his face as red ass Ladybug’s suit. Ladybug kissed him, “You could have just said so, kitty-cat.” The pair continued their kiss, unaware of Alya snapping a photo for her Ladyblog.

* * *

“Oh god Marc!” Alya roared as she raced over to her friend, “You’ll never believe what I managed to score for the Ladyblog!”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing?”

“You read my most recent post.” Alya said, “Oh I’ve trained you well. Yes, that’s exactly it! Chat Noir and Ladybug a couple! I mean it was kinda expected, but still! Ooo I wonder what Chloe will be like, her Ladybug crush isn’t a secret… Do you think he’s gay? Or bi or something? Cause if they ever break up, I think I might have to try…”

“What about Nino?”

“I can share him with Nino.”

“What’s this about sharing what with Nino?” Adrien asked.

“Ladybug. If he and Chat ever break up.”  Marc said, “But I doubt that will ever happen. Besides Ladybug’s very open about being trans, would Nino even want to share with you if that happened?” Alya shrugged and Marc just shook his head.

“What’s happening?” Marc looked over to see Nino.

“Just Alya saying she’d leave you for Ladybug if he and Chat ever broke up.” Alya smacked his shoulder, but Marc just laughed it off. Nino just stared at them, “It’s not like that’s ever going to happen though. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

“I said I’d share.”

“That you did.”

“Let’s just get to class.”

* * *

Ladybug swung through the city as he patrolled, Chat had been unable to come due to a rather late night photo shoot his father had scheduled. Ladybug might have missed his lover’s presence, but he didn’t miss the cheesy cat puns those were just horrendous.

He landed with a soft thud on the rooftop and served the area around him, he could see a group of people pushing around another- he couldn’t tell who the person was but as Ladybug he was duty bound to help them out. He didn’t even need to say anything, as soon as, the group say his red and black suit they’d run off and he turned to the other. “If you want I could walk you to your home. Make sure nothing like that happens again since it’s so late.”

“I- thank you. That’s v-very nice of you.” The person stuttered.

Ladybug smiled at him, “Why, don’t you tell me your name?” He recognized the person’s voice, but the darkness hid their face. He could make out their bright red hair though, it practically glowed in the dark much like Chat’s blond.

“Nathanael.”

No wonder he recognized him, “Well Nathanael do you trust me?” He said holding out his hand, smiling at the nervous red head. He was almost as cute as Chat when he was red in the face. Nathanael nodded taking Ladybug’s hand. Ladybug wrapped an arm around his waist before swing them upward with his yo-yo. “Hold on tight and if you could tell me your address that would be great.” Nathanael gripped Ladybug’s arm tighter, wrapping his legs around the male’s waist; mumbling his address into Ladybug’s suit. Ladybug was just glad he had good hearing.

* * *

By the time Marc stumbled into his bedroom, it was the early hours of the morning. Normal patrols didn’t take so long, but then normal there were two people doing them so… There was a beep from his computer and looked it over to see that Alya had updated the Ladyblog with- with him taking Nathanael home. Well you couldn’t tell it was Nathanael from the angle, but the bigger question was: what was Alya doing out so late? He’d half to ask her at some later date. He yawned, stretching as he fell into bed sleep over taking him.


	7. Bird of the Feathers

Nathanael was hiding. They were hiding, because the whole school had been bugging them about if it was them in the most recent photo on the Ladyblog- which it was, but they weren’t going to tell anyone that. The last thing they wanted was for Chat Noir to think they were trying to steal Ladybug from him. They just wanted to be left alone to draw.

In their trying to remain hidden they didn’t notice an old Chinese man slip something in their bag. And when the bell rang signaling lunch was over they stuck close to the wall, keeping their head down as they went to class.

* * *

Home, finally. They dropped their bag and collapsed onto their bed; out of the corner of their eye they saw a little brown box had tumbled out of their bag. They sat up staring at it, they were pretty sure they’d never seen it before. Curious he picked it up, inside there was a pin of a peacock’s tail feathers. It was really pretty and if it was in their bag then it was probably their right? They picked it up, pinning it to the front of their shirt.

“Hello.” A pompous voice said. They glanced up and promptly jumped backward on their bed, back against the wall. Whatever it was, was small and blue with peacock tail feathers.

“Wh-what are you?”

“Not what, who.” It snapped. “And my names Pavvo, _I’m_ a Kwami.” Pavvo seemed to look them up and down, judging them. “Well you’re certainly better looking than my last holder.” Nathanael got a feeling that they should be relieved that this tiny creature- Kwami- liked their appearance.

“Anyway to transform, just say: feathers out.” Pavvo continued as he- they assumed he was a he colorful peacocks were male after all- looked around the room. “And your magical ability is renewal, it allows you to recharge another holder’s miraculous ability once.”

“Um thank you?”

“Polite I like you.”

“…”

“Well are you going to transform or what?”

“Oh um… feathers out?” They didn’t really know if they wanted to transform, but they got the feeling that Pavvo wanted them to and if they didn’t then the Kwami would start getting…

The transformation was quick, only fourteen seconds. They examined themselves in the mirror curious what this transformation made them look like. The sleeveless unitard was a blue color with green tights and long gloves. Tall blue boots adorned their feet and a mask the same blue color hid their identity from others. Fanning out behind them were peacock feathers and there was a large fan almost as big as they were on their back.

Well if he was going to be a superhero then it would be best to put their hair up.

* * *

Okay so maybe being a superhero could be fun. Feeling the wind in their hair as they glided on their fan, that was fun. Seeing Paris from way up in the sky just made the city look so much more beautiful. They steered themselves lower, jumping down onto one of the many rooftops with a soft thud.

“Who’re you?” They froze as Chat Noir came bounding over to them, Ladybug not far behind. They hadn’t expected to meet up with Ladybug and Chat Noir so soon… “I asked you a question.”

“I’m the holder of the peacock miraculous.” They sounded a whole lot more confident than they felt.

“You have a name, bird boy?”

“Phoenix.” They smirked growing more confident in themself.

“Well then, nice to meet you Phoenix.” Ladybug said smiling. “Chat and I are on patrol, if you want your welcome to join us.”

“I think I will.”

Was it bad that they thought that it was really obvious that Ladybug and Chat Noir were, Marc and Adrien? It hadn’t taken more than a few minutes of being on patrol with them to figure it out and maybe they did some flirting. They just felt so much more confident as Phoenix then as Nathanael- it was probably just the anonymity though. No one knew who he was thus they felt more free to be themself. And knowing that his crushes were Chat Noir and Ladybug didn’t change his feelings in the slightest.

* * *

“What do you think of Phoenix?” Marc asked.

Adrien turned his head from where he had his face buried into Marc’s pillow. “I think he’s a flirty bird that should keep his hands to himself.”

Marc raised an eyebrow, “Not long ago Ladybug would have said the same thing about Chat and Ladybug will still say that Chat’s puns are cheesy.”

“I don’t like him.”

“You’re jealous.”

“Am not!” He hissed mock glaring at his boyfriend. Marc just laughed and Adrien through the pillow at him. “I’m not. Honest.”

“Sure you keep telling yourself that, kitty-cat.” Marc said face inches from Adrien’s, grinning as he presses his lips to Adrien’s. “But you’re my jealous kitty-cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to peacock miraculous design: (my opinion on it anyway) http://mizzfoxy.deviantart.com/art/Peacock-Nathanael-616296295?ga_submit_new=10%253A1466327945


	8. Blushing Tomato's and Knowing Ladybugs

“Out late again?”

“Huh?” Nathanael said startled out of their thoughts, “Oh um yeah- I was just getting some air… Thinking about some things…”

“Mind if I walk with you?” Ladybug asked, “Chat wasn’t able to make patrol tonight so I’m on my own. It does get a bit lonely.” Nathanael shook their head. “Mind if I ask what you were thinking about?”

“I- um I guess not… I was thinking about these two people in my class actually. They’re really cute and I just- but I don’t have a chance they’re both already in a relationship, with each other and I- I couldn’t…”

“You’re rambling. What are these people’s names?”

Nathanael blushed looking down at their feet as they walked, “MarcandAdrien.”

“What?”

“Their names are Marc and Adrien.” They said hiding their face in their hands.

Ladybug looked at the sky, he knew Nathanael had a crush on him- that was never really a secret- but he didn’t know he had a crush on Adrien too. Nathanael peeked out from behind their hair at Ladybug, the boy had been silent for a while after Nathanael’s comment. Ladybug smiled at them and they blushed, “Maybe try talking to them? Maybe they like you back and you never know until you try.”

“I- I can’t.”

“Of course you can.”

Ladybug’s smile was infectious and they could feel their confidence growing like it did when they were Phoenix. “I’ll try.”

Ladybug pat their head, smiling wider. “Good luck.” And he was gone, off swing through the city. Nathanael smiled turning to head home to mostly likely a grouchy Kwami who would undoubtedly demand sunflower seeds from them the moment they entered their bedroom. And they’re smile got wider, because they were actual starting to like the sassy grouch.

* * *

They took a deep breath, they could do this Ladybug believed in them and they were starting to think of him as a friend; and they didn’t want to disappoint him. “M-Marc? A-Adrien?” They stuttered.

“Yeah?” Adrien said from his position on Marc’s lap who was- it looked like he was trying to be quizzical, but was failing, it looked like he already knew what Nathanael was going to say but that wasn’t possible unless… He’s Ladybug! Marc’s Ladybug! “Nathanael?”

“Oh um Ilikeyoubothofyou.” They blurted out unintelligently and he could practically see the laughter in Marc’s eyes.

“Come again?” Marc said.

“I like you, both of you. A lot…”

Marc tilted his head in faux confusion, Nathanael could see right through it. “Like you want to date both of us.” They just decided to play along, besides it’s not like anyone else knew he was Ladybug. Nathanael nodded.

But before either of them could say anything Hawkmoth chose that moment to akumatized someone.

* * *

The woman who was akumatized called herself, Misfortune and the three superheroes were pretty sure she’d just been laid-off from a fortune cookie factory, because she kept cackling about ‘bad fortunes for everyone’ and ‘everyone will know my pain’. It was kind of annoying actual and Phoenix was pissed because she got in the way of his confession so they just kept blasting her with wind they created with they’re fan.

“Remind me not to get him mad.” Chat said, Ladybug nodded in agreement, Phoenix was scary when mad. Eventually Ladybug decided to spare the poor woman being blasted anymore and just captured her akuma’d item.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! New guy!” Alya shouted rushing over to them, “Mind if I ask a few questions for the Ladyblog?”

Ladybug shrugged, “Sure if Chat and Phoenix are okay with it.”

“Phoenix so that’s what you’re called? Why Phoenix?”

Phoenix stared at her for a second, “Oh well my powers renewal and it lets me recharge one of these two’s ability so that’s why.”

“So Ladybug, been seeing you around with someone other than Chat-kitty here, are you cheating on him?”

“What? No, do you go around accusing anyone who talks to anyone of being in a relationship or something?”

“Just a question.”

* * *

“We’ll think about it.” Adrien said as he situated himself on Marc’s laugh.

“Ignore him, he’s likes to act like a child.”

Nathanael nodded, blushing. “Can I sit with you?”

“Sure.” Marc said with a smile, Adrien tightened his grip on Marc hissing softly under his breath. Marc booped Adrien on the nose, “be nice kitty-cat.” Adrien pouted, but otherwise did as told.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, not doing it. It's obvious.


End file.
